1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin supply device, and more particularly to a device for supplying coins to a coin-operated gaming machine in order to play a game.
2. Description of Related Art
In coin-operated gaming machines such as slot machines, a coin or token must be inserted in a coin inlet before a game can begin. At least one coin is required to play one game. To increase the number of prize-winning lines for the purpose of increasing the probability of winning a prize, or to increase the odds for a dividend of a prize, two or three coins are inserted.
In conventional slot machines, it is necessary for the player to insert at least one coin manually, coin by coin for each game, which is a highly laborious operation. To automate the supply of coins to the slot machine, there has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publ. No. 2-57284 a coin supply apparatus in which a rather great number of coins are put in a coin-receiving portion at one time, and coins are thereafter fed automatically one by one before each game. Coins put in the coin receiving portion of this coin supply apparatus are supplied to a hopper device, which is actuated before a game is played. A coin fed from this hopper device is detected by a coin sensor, and thereafter enters a hopper apparatus provided for pay-out in the event of a win. The slot machine is thereby in a state in which the coin has been supplied to the slot machine.
However, the hopper device of the coin supply apparatus described in the above document includes a revolving member having recesses formed on its periphery for receiving the respective coins in order to feed the successively. This coin supply apparatus therefore still suffers from the disadvantage that it must be large in size.